1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container wherein a top member and a base member are formed as identical units, e.g., from a common mold, and have interactive shapes that permit the top to be laid upon the bottom in a nesting, closed configuration, and rotated relative to the bottom to one or more open configurations with at least three points of engagement whereby the size of the openings therebetween are varied in the different open positions.
The top cover and base, formed with identical common interfacing areas, can be subsequently modified, e.g., decorative or ornamental components can be added to the other, non-interfacing areas. Additionally, a handle could be added to the top cover. A pedestal could be added to the base.
In the preferred embodiment, each member has a curvilinear outer periphery. The top member and the base member are designed to be nested relative to each other in either a closed, first position or one or more open, second positions. When they are in one of the open, second positions, spaces are formed between the top member and the base member, which spaces are designed to permit air-treating material in the container to be exposed to ambient air. To move the members from the closed to one of the open positions, the top member is rotated relative to the base member. During such rotation, there is a concomitant upward or vertical motion of the top member away from the base member caused by the camming interaction of the interfacing outer periphery curvilinear portions of the top and base members. The members are returned to the closed position by continuing further rotation of the top member relative to the base member in the same direction that brought about the opening, or by reversing the rotation of the top member relative to the base member until the members return to their original position of closed engagement. The camming outer periphery surfaces allow easy repositioning of the top member in nesting relation to the base member even after the top member has been completely removed, e.g., in order to permit replenishment of the air-treating material. As the two members are returned to nesting engagement, the outer peripheries will engage and guide further relative movement of the two members, i.e., movement of the top member vertically downward onto the base member, until the members seat relative to each other. The nature of the interaction of the outer peripheries when the top member is being replaced on the base member is such that only two degrees (i.e., "x" and "y" planes but not "z") of rotational freedom under such circumstances is permitted, thus limiting the chances of destructive banging of the members together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of container designs have been developed whereby the contents of the container may be sealed off from the ambient air and thereafter opened to expose the contents to the ambient air. The contents of the containers are air treating materials which include volatile air treating components that are gradually introduced into the air such as air freshening, air deodorizing, air purifying, perfume, disinfection and insecticidal components. Typical prior art container designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,014,501; 4,372,490; 4,537,351; 4,382,548; 4,549,693; and 4,621,768.
Many prior art devices disclose containers whereby a top member is rotatably positioned on a bottom member. By rotating the top member relative to the bottom member either one or a plurality of apertures are opened thereby exposing the contents of the container to the ambient air. Although these devices overcome some of the deficiencies of the prior art containers, they suffer from a construction disadvantage in that the top member has a different configuration from the base member. In other words, to construct the container, it is necessary to mold the top member in a completely distinct mold from that used to mold the bottom member. This greatly increases the expense involved with constructing the container. In addition, it is necessary to closely monitor the construction of the top members and the base members to make sure that an equal quantity of members are being manufactured and to insure that manufacturing tolerances are accurate so that two different top and bottom members interact appropriately without problems.
Some prior art devices are also unsatisfactory because they require two hands to operate, i.e., to make adjustments. Others are unsatisfactory because they require a period of learning to use. Others do not permit easy replenishment of the air treatment material. Others, because of various mechanical requirements, impose design limitations which are not conducive to product aesthetics.
The LeCaire, Jr. et al. Patent No. 4,372,490 discloses a container wherein the base and top members are matching pieces made from a common mold. However, the nesting features are complex and do not simply and effectively accomplish the goals of allowing multiple stages o opening and controlled relative movement, including during complete disengagement and re-engagement of the two members. Neither does this design result in an acceptable container from an aesthetic standpoint nor permit removal of the top for replenishment of the material in the container.